Persona 4! Outbreak!
by Kamigami
Summary: Yasoinaba terkena virus yang dapat menyebabkan orang orang menjadi Pembunuh Maniak  Zombie , Souji yang berada di Yasogami High School, harus pulang ke rumah paman Doujima untuk menyelamatkan Nanako. SOUJI POV.AU lho.
1. Chapter 1 : The Outbreak !

Hell-O Readers.

Hi ^^, namaku Kamigami, seorang Author yang agak bekas di FFN, yeah, walau ini Fanfict pertamaku, Jyahhhh.

Sorry ya, karena yang ini hasil kerjaku yang ga dibantu sama Kak Magnum Classic, yeah, jadi hasilnya adalah sebuah Fanfict Abal Bin Ajaib yang bergenre Horor, Adventure, Ok.

Ok, kak Magnum mana? Entahlah kakaknya tidak mengijinkannya menggunakan laptopnya, karena sedang digunakan untuk membuat Skripsi *Sotoy sekali bung*. Jadi saya mau nanya,,,,,,,,,, Kenapa kita jadi ngomongin soal Kak Magnum O_o…? Entahlah.

Ok…. Ok…. Fict Abal ini aku persembahkan untuk….. Untuk Siapa ya…..? Who cares lah….!

No Flame ya, Kalo kena flame nanti aku Hiatus tingkat dewa nih….. DX….

Jangan lupa Review ya….. ^^v…

Disclaimer : Perusona 4 dan Segala yang ada didalamnya itu punya Atlus ya. Megamart punya AdminPwn, yang Kamigami punya Cuma fict ini ^^v.

Summary : Yasoinaba terkena virus yang dapat menyebabkan orang orang menjadi Pembunuh Maniak (Zombie), Souji yang berada di Yasogami High School, harus pulang ke rumah paman Doujima untuk menyelamatkan Nanako dari serangan para orag orang yang telah terinfeksi itu. Namun disepanjang perjalanan Souji menuju ke rumah, dia akan berhadapan dengan banyak Tantangan (sepertinya).

Warning AU, Gajhe, dan Typo Rese yang disebabkan oleh Autocorrectnya Micropot Word, Abal, Keren (bohong), Sadis pula (bohong lagi)… ^^v….. Mind to Read and Review….. ^^v.

* * *

><p><strong>Persona 4! <strong>_**Outbreak **_**!**

**2011 (C) Kamigami.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One : The Outbreak!<em>

* * *

><p>[[[ SOUJI POV ]]]<p>

Semua ini dimulai dengan hari yang normal, seperti hari hari biasanya. Setelah mandi aku makan sarapan bersama Paman Doujima dan Nanako. Lalu aku segera meninggalkan rumah dan melambaikan tangan kepada Nanako. Aku segera menyalakan MP3 yang dipinjamkan oleh Yosuke dan memulai kegiatanku sebagai pelajar di Yasogami High School.

Akhirnya sampai juga aku di sekolahku, dengan segera kumasuki ruangan kelasku dan menguncalkan tasku ke tempat dudukku. Aku mulai mengambil buku Matematika dan mulai mempelajari, sampai akhirnya suara teriakan dari lantai bawah memecahkan konsentrasiku. Aku ingin mengetahui suara apa itu, tetapi… aku memutuskan untuk kembali belajar.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang mengalihkan perhatianku. Saat aku melihat keluar melalui jendela, aku melihat adegan kekacauan di luar Sekolah. Aku melihat orang orang saling berkelahi, bahkan membunuh tanpa alasan.

"Yo, Souji, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yosuke yang memperhatikanku dari tadi.

"Entahlah." Jawabku Singkat, Padat, dan Tidak Jelas.

TIDAK JELAS sengaja diulang agar fict ini terkesan lebih ABAL & GAJHE.

"Sou, aku akan mengecek keadaan diluar." Kata Yosuke meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah Yosuke pergi meninggalkan kelas, aku berinisiatif untuk menyalakan radio dari Telepon Genggamku untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Radio itu mengatakan bahwa sudah ada benih virus baru yang dapat menyebabkan manusia menjadi pembunuh maniak.

PEMBUNUH MANIAK sengaja diulang agar fict ini terkesan lebih KEREN

Virus ini Menular dan Menyebar dengan sangat cepat, dan disarankan agar aku dan yang lain tetap bertahan ditempat dan jika berhadapan dengan orang yang terinfeksi aku harus mencoba menghancurkan otak mereka.

MENGHANCURKAN OTAK MEREKA sengaja diulang agar fict ini terkesan SADIS.

OK….. OK….. sekarang gue panik nih, sumpah deh….. Ini permasalahan serius….. Dan Mungkin aja bakalan banyak populasi yang akan mokad ataupun terluka seminggu lagi….. Ok…. Ok… Jrit… Panik…. Nanako gimana nih….? Siapa aja ada orang Maniak itu di deket rumah…. Owh Crap….. Holly Sh*t…

Kenapa aku jadi pake GUE GUEan sekarang….?

Aku memutuskan untuk segera puang kerumah dan memastikan apakah Nanako selamat atau tidak. Aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktu ku untuk menelpon mereka, karena aku tahu pulsa telepon sekarang lagi habis. Agh tau gitu aku gak beliin pulsanya si Mahendra kemaren.

Setelah aku sibuk lari lari di Koridor, Aku melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang mencakar dan mengigit kaki seorang perempuan muda, darah mengucur keluar dari bekas gigitan itu. Perempuan muda itu menangis meminta pertolonganku. Degan pintarnya aku pergi meningkalkan perempuan muda itu menuju kematiannya. Toh perempuan itu bukan sanak saudara ku.

Aku mulai melanjutkan perjalananku menuruni tangga, aku hampir berhasil keluar sekolah, sampai aku melihat pemandangan yang ekstrim.

EKSTRIM sengaja diulang agar fict ini terkesan EKSTRIM BANGET.

Para Polisi sedang sibuk membunuh serangan para Orang yang sudah terinfeksi dan polisi polisi itu terlihat akan mengalami kekalahan. Kulihat sebuah Pistol Revolver _"Taurus Raging Bull" _tergeletak di lantai di dekat kerumunan. Pertama tama aku berniat mengambil pistol itu dan membantu mereka melawan kerumunan orang orang yang sudah terinfeksi itu. Ok…. Tapi aku ini bukan Naoto Shirogane itu, salah salah aku bisa salah menembak. Bukanya orang orang itu malah polisi nanti yang aku tembak. Kerumunan orang orang itu sudah mulai menutupi gerbang. Dengan Segera, aku pergi mencari jalan keluar yang lain.

Tanpa membuang buang banyak waktu aku segera memanjat tembok sekolah, dan memulai merencanakan pelarian berikutnya.

Aku menjatuhkan diri dari tembok dengan sangat keras, dan memutuskan untuk berlari kearah jalan utama dan mencari kendaraan untuk ditumpangi, _of course_. _Aghhhh_… perutku keroncongan, gara gara aku hanya makan sedikit waktu sarapan. Melihat perutku yang sudah tidak mau berkompromi lagi, aku segera berlari kearah Mega Mart terdekat. Dengan hati hati kulangkahkan kakiku kearah Mega Mart itu. Tentu saja aku harus _Extra Caution _siapa tahu saja ada orang orang itu di Mega Mart ini.

Dengan cepat aku mengambil sebuah Roti yang mudah untuk dimakan dari Mega Mart itu dan berlari lari kecil menuju pintu keluar Mega Mart itu. Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku ditempat yang menjual _Carpenter Tool_. Pandanganku mengacu kearah sebuah benda yang kelihatan mendewa untuk mengatasi _Aggro_ serangan orang orang yang terinfeksi itu. Yup, itu adalah sebuah gergaji mesin bermerk _Stihl _"_Stihl MS800"_. Aku berniat mengambil Stihl itu, tetapi aku sadar aku akan membutuhkan bensin untuk menyalakannya. Karena hal itu, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk membawa Stihl itu, dan segera meninggalkan Mega Mart itu.

Seketika, setelah keluar dari Mega Mart, perjalanan ku menuju rumah dihadang oleh orang orang yang terinfeksi itu. Sial, sepertinya mereka telah mengetahui keberadaanku. Dengan segera aku _sprint _ke arah yang berlawanan, orang orang sial itu terus mengejarku. Baru beberapa menit berlari, nafasku sudah megap megap arena _Endurance_ku rendah sekali. Ok…. Sekarang orang orang itu sudah mulai dekat denganku. Jyahahaha, gue Souji Seta yang pernah ngalahin Izanami mati gak elit Karena gak kuat lari. Bisa heboh nih kalo masuk halaman utama di Koran _Poskota_. Ok…. Serius ini adalah permasalahn antara hidup dan mati, tapi sebentar lagi sepertinya akan menjadi permasalahan antara mati dan mati. Ok….

"Souuuuujjiiiiiii…. Heaahhhhhhhh….." Teriak seseorang sambil menghantamkan _Monkey Wrench _ke arah orang orang yang terinfeksi.

"Yo…. Yosuke…." Teriakku dengan lebaynya.

"Sou….. kita harus cepet ngacir nih….." Ajak Yosuke menarik tanganku.

Hanya perlu beberapa menit untuk menghilangkan jejak kami dari orang orang itu. Ok…. Aku harus berterimakasih kepada Yosuke karena telah menyelamatkanku dari permasalahan antara hidup dan mati. Segera, setelah aku sudah merasa sedikit lebih aman, aku menepuk pundak yosuke seperti seorang pemainn bola yang sedang diganti. Lalu yosuker berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh dan menggikat tali sepatunya layaknya para pemain bola. Ok….. balik ke rencana Menyelamatkan Nanako.

"Sou, cepat kita harus meninggalkan Yasoinaba." Ajak Yosuke.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku harus pergi menyelamatkan Nanako." Tolakku.

"Sou, jika tidak cepat, tidak aka nada lagi waktu kita untuk kabur dari sini. Ingat bung ini _Outbreak_, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika kita tidak seger kabur." Kata Yosuke yang Padat, tapi sayangnya Kurang Jelas.

KURANG JELAS sengaja diulang agar fict ini terkesan lebih ABAL & GAJHE.

"Yos, aku harus menyelamatkan Nanko, kamu kabur saja sendiri. Aku tahu ini _Outbreak_ tapi aku harus tetap menyelamatkannya. Kamu kabur saja sendiri." Perintahku.

"Ok, Partner. Kalau kamu selamat tolong pergi ke Pasar Setrip Iwatodai, di Port Island. Aku akan menunggumu disana." Yosuke mulai berlari menjauh.

Ok, inilah saatnya menyelamatkan Nanako.

* * *

><p><em>=== End Of Chapter 1 ===<em>

_=== The Outbreak! ===_

* * *

><p>Yup, Readers…..<p>

End Of Chapter One….. ^^v….. Gajhe sekali kan?

Maafkan daku kalau ada typo yang terselip….. dimaafin kan….? ^^v

Yup, sekarang aku mau menginformasikan sesuatu yang gajhe, Ok.

Q : Kenapa Mega Mart….? Kenapa ga Junes aja…?

A : Entahlah….. ._. Aku bosen dengan Junes. Mending Mega Mart aja, kayak Carefour, lebih enak buat nyari makanan. Ada yang jual alat Pertukangan lagi. ^^v

Maaf Abal dan tidak berkualitas, karena Kamigami tidak jago dalam membuat fanfict juga kurang mahir dalam bermain _Dead Frontier _*apa hubungannya lagi?*….

Ok… saya akan segera update Chapter 2 nya… ^^v…

* * *

><p><em>Kamigami The Peace Maker has died *?*.<em>


	2. Chapter 2 : Sanderson !

Yoshaaaaaa, Readers ^^.

Berjumpa lagi dengan saya Kamigami ^^, di fict _"Persona 4! Outbreak!"_ ini ^^.

Pertama tama saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, kepada Author author yang baik dan tidak sombong yang telah mereview fict ini ^^.

Sankyu Sankyu Sankyu….. ^^v.

Ayo kawan mari kita bales Review Review di chapter 1…. Semangat ^^v…..

-Fauntleroy & Walter : Yo, temen seperjuangan ku *peluk erat erat. Sankyu udah direview kawan. Ini kukasih gado gado virtual. Oh, kayaknya buat chapter ini saya masih belum bisa kasih unsur gore deh ._.

-Newbie Grand Chase : OMG, fict nya lucu, tidakkkkk, ini kan fict horror-adventure *pundung di pojokan, Sorry di fict ini persona nya gak akan keluar Kaka, karena fictnya AU.

Wheewww, sankyu yang udah nge review, review lagi ya di chapter ini ^^v….

Yay…, di chapter ini akan ada OC nya _Fauntleroy & Walter_ lho….. Jadi Stay Tuned ya ^^v….

Disclaimer : Persona 4 dan segala sesuatu yang berada didalamnya adalah milik Atlus. Dan Doc Sanderson itu bukan milik saya melainkan milik _Fauntleroy & Walter_ ^^v….

Warning AU, Gajhe, dan Typo Rese yang disebabkan oleh Autocorrectnya Micropot Word dan Author yang males ngoreksi… ^^v….. Mind to Read and Review….. ^^v.

* * *

><p>Persona 4! Outbreak !<p>

2011 (C) Kamigami.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2 : Sanderson!<em>

_South East, Willmore District_

* * *

><p><em>The Dooms Day<em>

* * *

><p>Ini adalah akhir dari segalanya. Aku telah terkena gigitan mereka. Yah, hanya goresan kecil telah menyebabkanku akan dijemput oleh kematian. Aku sedang mencari makanan di sebuah <em>mini market<em>. Tapi aku terlalu ceroboh, dan aku mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal.

Aku mencoba untuk menyembukin bekas gigitan itu, tapi hanya dalam waktu singkat aku terjatuh, tubuhku berubah menjadi semakin pucat. Hal ini telah aku lihat pada keluargaku, teman temanku, dan Marry orang yang sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri.

Aku sudah tidak dapat merasakan kakiku. Sepertinya menuliskan ini yang tetap membuatku hidup. Dan jika aku kehilangan kesadaran. Aku berani bertaruh….. Bahwa aku akan, bangun kemabali,,,,,, tetapi tidak sebagai manusia.

Ini Ironis. Jika salah seorang dari kelompokku terkena gigitan mereka, akulah yang selalu mengeksekusinya. Yang lain tidak memiliki keberannian untuk membunuh sesama. Sungguh pengecut.

Jadi tidak mengagetkan bahwa mereka sekarang mengunciku di ruangan sial ini, Agh ruangan ini sungguh sempit. Aku bisa saja menendang dan merobohkan pintu ini. Tapi aku sudah memiliki tenaga lagi. Aku tidak bisa membuat mataka terbuka lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin tidur, tapi aku tidak boleh tertidur. Aku tidak boleh kehilangan kesadaran.

Sigh….. Apakah aku sedang berhalusinasi. Aku mendengarkan suara Musik beralun alun. Agh tuhan, aku tidak ingin mati dengan cara seperti ini, aku ingin mati sebagai manusia, bukan sebagai salah satu dari mereka, aku harus tetap mempertahankan kesadaan, aku harus tetap hidup.

_~ Sanderson Typewriter~_

* * *

><p>[[[ SOUJI POV ]]]<p>

* * *

><p>Aku berjanji kepada Yosuke untuk bertemu di Iwatodai Strip Mall. Segera, setelah Yosuke berlari menjauh, aku berjalan menuju rumah Paman Doujima, saat sedang menyusuri jalan, aku menyadari beberapa sekelompok orang. Disebrang jalan, kulihat beberapa orang menggunakan <em>Automatic Shotgun <em>"_Saiga K20"_, sedan asik membunuhi zombie. Sigh… mereka lebih senang membunuh zombie daripada pergi menyelamatkan diri.

Di lorong lorong pertokoan, dapatku lihat sekelompok anak muda membawa seperangkat senjata senjata jarak dekat. Beberapa meter dari tempat aku berdiri, dapat kulihat Paramedic dan Polisi sedang menyelamatkan orang orang yang terluka. Sigh…. Mereka memiliki kepentingan sendiri. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan sendiri menuju rumah.

Aku sudah hamper sampai di depan rumah, saat kulihat beberapa orang yang sudah terinfeksi sedang menghantui jalanan. Sialan…. Kurang Ajar…. Aku mencoba mencari jalan yang aman. Tapi sialnya, jalan ini merupakan jalan satu satunya menuju rumah. Sigh, ini memang hari sialku.

Yup, ini memang hari sialku, salah satu dari orang orang itu, mengetahui keberadaanku. Dia langsung berlari kerahaku, mencoba untuk menggigit bokongku, kurang ajar. Aku mencoba untuk meninju tepat dimukanya. Yak, dengan sekali pukulan Zombie itu terdorong kebelakang.

Hah, tapi ini memang hari sialku. Kawan kawan orang nista yang aku tonjok tadi menyadari keberadaanku. Langsunglah diriku dijadikan sasaran utama mereka. Agh, baru beberapa langkah berlari aku sudah terpleset karena menginjak kulit pisang. Sial Sial Sial… Agh kalo masuk berita Poskota bisa gawat nih. "Karakter Utama Persona 4, Souji aka Yu, mati karena terpleset kulit pisang." Owh My Gosh, reputasiku.

"Minggir Nak….." Teriak suara seseorang.

Spontan aku mengguling gulingkan tubuhku ke pinggir jalan. Dan kulihat seorang bapak-bapak berjubah coklat berlari menerjang orang orang yang terinfeksi itu dengan "_Grinder"_ nya, yap gergaji mesin yang mata pisaunya terbuat dari _diamond _itu. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, orang orang nista itu telah terpotong menjadi bagian bagian kecil.

"Hallo, namaku Souji Seta, terima kasih karena kamu sudah menyelamatkanku. Siapa Namamu?" Tanyaku.

"Apalah artinya sebuah nama dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Jawab Bapak berjubah coklat itu.

"Hal yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana, kamu bisa menyelamatkan dirimu dari tempat ini, kota ini sudah menyuram nak." Sambungnya sambil menarik Kerah kemejaku.

"Tunggu, sebentar. Aku memiliki urusan yang lebih penting, daripada menyelamatkan diri." Aku mencoba melepaskan tangan bapak itu, tapi apa daya, dia malah membantingku jatuh ke tanah.

"Cih, tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada menyelamatkan diri. Jika kau tidak mau pergi dari kota suram ini, lebih baik aku akan membunuhmu sekarang, daripada kau jadi salah satu dari orang nista tersebut." Kata bapak itu, sambil memoncongkan revolvernya ke arah kepalaku.

"Lihatlah nak, walau revolver ini terlihat tua. Tapi revolver usang ini masih bisa membunuh orang orang nista itu, dan juga membunuh kau." Sambungnya.

"Jadi, apa ada permintaan terakhir…..?" Tanya bapak itu dengan nada yang dingin, sambil memasukan peluru ke dalam _"Webley 1942"_ nya itu.

"Ok….. Ok…... Aku harus menyelamatkan keponakanku yang ada dirumah." Jawabku.

"Owh….. Menyelamatkan orang orang yang kausayangi ya….?" Tanya bapak itu.

"Yah….. tentu saja. Dia adalah keponakan yang sangat aku sayangi." Jawabku sembari berdiri.

"Lupakan sajalah, niatmu itu. Keponakanmu tidak akan selamat. Lagi pula dalam keadaan segmenting ini kau harus menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri. Jangan berpikir untuk menyelamatkan bokong orang lain." Kata Bapak itu.

"Hei, dia adalah keponakan yang aku sayangi. Kalo kamu menjadi aku, kamu pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama." Bentakku.

"Wow, sungguh tekat yang kuat, tapi ingat, aku tidak akan menyelamatkanmu untuk kedua kalinya. Ini ambilah." Kata bapak itu sambil melemparkan sebuah Pen Knife.

"Untuk apa ini?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, untuk mempertahankan diri. Aku sudah mengenakannya selama berbulan bulan. Sekarang cepat kau pergi dari hadapanku!" Perintah Bapak itu.

"Jadi apakah kamu mau menyelamatkan diri?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku punya urusan yang lebih penting dari ini." Jawab bapak itu.

"Owh, iya. Kalau kau sudah menyelamatkan keponakanmu, jangan lupa kembalikan Pen Knife nya, Ok? Lokasi ku ada di Fort Xenataor, di Willmore district." Sambung Bapak itu.

"Hei, hei siapa namamu? BTW, urusan apaan?" Tanyaku.

"Owh, aku Sanderon Typewriter, panggil aku Doc Sanderson. Ok, hahahahaha ini adalah urusan orang dewasa, ok? Sekarang cepatlah kau selamatkan keponakanmu itu. Kata Bapak bernama Doc Sanderson itu menjauh.

Setelah Sanderson sudah tidak terlihat dari pandanganku, aku segera menyimpan pisau itu di saku clana. Cih, buat apa dia memberiku sebuah barang yang tidak berguna ini. Aku segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah. Sesampainya dirumah, aku segera memasuki halaman rumah. Di sana aku dapat menemukan sebuah Linggis tergeletak di halaman rumah. Kuambil linggis itu dan segera memasuki rumah, yup linggis ini merupakan senjata pertahanan yang cukup baik.

Segera, aku memasuki rumah, dan dengan waspada Ku ubek ubek lantai 1 dari rumah itu. Oh my gosh, Nanako tidak kutemukan. Aku segera _sprint _ke kamarku di lantai dua. Lalu sesampainya didepan pintu aku, Menendang Pintu Kamar dan Berguling guling seperti actor di film Action.

Setelah asyik ber lebay lebay ria, aku melihat Nanako berada disudut kamar, sedang berusaha untuk menjauh dari orang yang telah terinfeksi itu, tapi sayangnya sekarang dia sudah terpojok di sudut ruangan ini…. CRAP…..

Dengan cepat, aku mendorong orang itu menjauh dari Nanako, tapi hebatnya orang itu langsung meng _counter attack_, dia menikamku, dan membuatku terjatuh, Linggis terlepas dari gengamanku. Lalu zombie itu segera mencoba mengigitku. Kurang Ajar…

Cring…. Tiba tiba aku teringat oleh senjata pamungkas *eaeaea, yang diberikan oleh Sanderson kepadaku. Pen Knife itu adalah senjata terbaik saat ini. Kuraih Pisau kecil itu dari saku celanaku, dan dan seketika….. CROOOOOTTTTTT…. Aku menancapkannya di kepala Orang nista itu.

Orang itu langsung tak bertenaga, aku segera menyingkirkan orang itu menjauh dari tubuhku. Ish…. Aku tidak akan mau lagi berurusan dengan mereka. Setelah sibuk membenahi diri, aku bergegas memeriksa keadaan Nanako yang dari tadi terdiam di Sudut ruangan.

"Nanako, apa kamu tidak apa apa?" Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Big Bro…" Jawab Nanako gemetar.

"Egh…. Kamu kenapa…..?" Tanyaku.

"Big Bro,,,,, ini….." Nanako segera memperlihatkan tangan kirinya.

"Agh…. Ini…" Aku kaget melihat jari manis Nanako sudah tergigit oleh orang keparat itu.

* * *

><p>"<em>A Single Bite Can Make Your Dooms Day Come"<em>.

* * *

><p><em>=== End of Chapter 2 ===<em>

_=== Sanderson! ===_

* * *

><p>Yayyyy… End Of Chappie 2 ^^v….<p>

Gimana makin abal + gajhe kan ^^"…..

Maafkan daku kalau ada kesalahn dalam fict ini, coz I'm a human u know. ^^v….

Owh iya, bantu aku dong buat bikin chapter 3, .^….. Kan di chapter ini tadi Endingnya Nanako jarinya udah kegigit sama si jombai…. Jadi di chapter 3 si Souji mendingan gimana nih? Pilih salah satu dari ke-3 option di bawah ya…..

- Souji mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Nanako dari virus yang akan merubah Nanako menjadi Zombi.

- Souji meninggalkan Nanako sendiri dirumah dan pergi meninggalkan Nanako.

- Souji dengan sangat terpaksa harus membunuh Nanako di rumah itu, dan pergi menuju Pasar Setrip Iwatodai.

Kalo ga ada yang milih , so dengan dangat terpaksa =^=, Kamigami akan pilih option nomor 3 *sigh….

Ok, saya akan segera update Chappie selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3 : Na Naoto!

Halooooooooo, Readers ^^.

Yay, This is Kamigami with his Abal 'n Gajhe Fict, "_Persona 4! Outbreak_".

Waw, ada yang review Chapter 2 ^^, yeah….. *Lompat pager ?.

Whew, terima kasih banyak untuk orang orang yang udah review *bear hug.

Ayo ayo kita balas review di Chapter sebelumnya ^^v. Yay….

-Newbie Grand Chaser : Heh -_-, cerita abal 'n gajhe yang bagus. Maksudmu….? Ok akan saya lanjutkan ^^v.

-TripleBang LeadGuitarist : Whew, Thanks udah review, seriusan nih bikin Souji bunuh Nanako -_- , Ok. Lebih Kasian Nanakonya mati kali daripada ditinggalin sendiri -_-.

-Lady Fo : Whew, Kagamichi ganti nama. Mungkin saya harus ikutan ganti nama jadi Kamigamichi *gubrakkkk… Whew, aku gak nyangka bakal kayak RE X HSOD -_-.

Magnum Classic : Wew, Partnerrrrrrr….. jangan galau di pojokan *Bear hug. Sankyu udah review ^^. BTW, kok sms ku gak dibales bales sih, jahat QAQ.

Whew, akhirnya selesai juga bales review ^^. Kayaknya saya bakal bikin Nanako Mati nih *Dibacok sama Fansnya Nanako. AmPooooonnnnnn… saya Khilaf…

"_Kamigami Has Pawned by The Reader"_.

Kayaknya Chapter ini akan menyimpang dari Poll yang kemarin -_-".

Disclaimer : Persona 4 (C) is belongs to Atlus. I just have this Abal 'n Gajhe Fanfict. And I Am Not A Terrorist, You got that…?

Warning, AU, Gajhe, Typos yang disebabkan oleh micropot word & kemalasan Author, dan Ke abalan Stadium 4 ^^v. Dare to Read 'n Review ^^v.

Notes : Mulai sekarang untuk mempersingkat cerita, Kamigami akan mengubah "Orang yang terinfeksi" menjadi "Zombie" ya, ^^v.

* * *

><p>Persona 4! Outbreak!<p>

Kamigami (C)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3 : Na…. Naoto!<em>

* * *

><p><em>South East, Willmore Distirct<em>

_The Dooms Day_

* * *

><p>Ah, dimana aku? Hah, Aku masih di <em>Mini Market<em> ini. Aku sudah terbangun dari tidurku. Tetapi tidak sebagai Makhluk Nista itu. Aku masih seperti aku yang dulu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak berubah menjadi Makhluk Makhluk itu. Sepertinya Tuhan telah mengabulkan permintaanku.

Aku harus bergerak. Aku hampir saja berubah menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Aku tidak akan lengah lagi. Ini adalah kesempatan hidup yang kedua bagiku. Aku harus keluar dari sini. Mecari tempat yang lebih aman untuk beristirahat.

_~Sanderson Typewriter~_

…

_~The Old Notebook End~_

* * *

><p>[[[ Souji POV ]]]<p>

Ini adalah saat saat paling bahagia dalam hiduku, saat aku dapat melihat Nanako masih selamat. Tetapi, ini tidak akan berlangsung lama, luka gigitan yang terletak pada jari jarinya akan menyebabkan Nanako terinveksi virus sial itu. Aku harus segera memutar otak dan menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkan Nanako. Aku sudah berpikir terlalu lama, tetapi hal ini nihil, aku masih belum menemukan caranya.

Tak menemukan jalan keluarnya, lantas, tanpa pikir panjang aku membawa Nanako keluar dari rumah ini, aku harus mencari pertolongan dari orang lain untuk menyelamatkan Nanako. Sudah beberapa blok kami lalui bersama, tapi hasilnya Nihil. Jalan jalan hanya dipenuhi oleh Para Zombie zombie yang membuatku mual mual itu. Sepertinya mereka masih belum melihatku.

Aku segera membuat langkahku menuju ke _"Shoping District"_. Sesampainya disana kulihat seorang Zombie berlari mendekatiku. Dengan segera aku mengambil ancang ancang, pada saat yang tepat aku mencekiknya untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan bisa mengigitku, lalu aku melemparnya kearah sisi kiriku, tapi… Sial, Zombie itu mengenai sebuah mobil, lalu alarm mobil itu menyala. Ugh, ini hari terburuku.

Bunyi alarm mobil itu meraung raung dengan kerasnya, membuat para zombie keluar dari sarangnya, dan berlari membabi buta kearah sumber suara tersebut. Panik, aku segera melihaat keadaan sekeliling, mencari senjata yang cocok untuk menyelamatkan diri. 5 Langkah dari tempat aku berdiri, terdapat sebuah _"lead pipe"_.Agak jauh dari tempat Lead Pipe itu terdapat sebuah _"Wakizashi"_, senjata yang menjanjikan pada saat Outbreak. 25 Langkah di belakangku terdapat sebuah _"Nodachi"_, disaku celanaku terdapat sebuah Pen Knife peminjaman Fauntleroy. Dan, WOW, disebelahku terdapat _A Prominents Machine Gun at Vietnam War "M-60"._

Ternyata puluhan Zombie sudah mendekat dari segala arah. Panik, UWEEEEEEEE, dengan paniknya aku mengambil Pen Knife dari saku celanaku dan segera menarik Nanako masuk kedalam salah satu toko yang aman. Dengan sebisa mungkin aku membuat barricade dari barang barang yang tersedia di took itu.

"Nanako, kamu tidak apa apa?" Tanyaku terengah engah.

"Iya Big bro, aku tidak apa apa, tapi kenapa Big Bro tidak ambil senapan itu? Kenapa harus ambil Pena kecil itu?" Tanya Nanako.

"SWT… Kurang Ajarrrrrrrr…..Bodohnya aku." Teriakku Gajhe.

Setelah kukalkulasikan, Barikade idi akan hancur dalam waktu sekitar 35 Menit. Aku membutuhkan pertolongan untuk bisa keluar dari sini tanpa terkena gigitan di pantatku. Ugh sepertinya itu _Nearly Impossible_. Aku mencoba mencari bantuan melalui Telepon Genggamku, tetapi hasilnya Nihil. Pulsaku habis dari Kemarin. Nasib Nasib. Tapi tiba tiba telepon ku berdering, ada yang menghubungiku. Sepertinya kesialanku telah berubah menjadi sebuah keberuntungan.

"Halo, Halo, tolong aku, aku sedang terperangkap di salah satu took di _shoping district_. Siapapun tolong, belasan Zombie sedang mencoba menangkapku." Aku mencoba mencari pertolongan.

"So….. Souji…." Panggil orang dari telepon itu, suaranya terdengar sangat lemah.

"I… I….. Ini Naoto kan?" Tanyaku panik, yup, aku sudah dapat mengetahui bahwa ini adalah suara temanku, Naoto Shirogane.

"Y….. Ya… Bisakah kamu menolongku?" Tanya Naoto.

"Ada apa? Ka…. Kamu dimana?" Tanyaku balik kepada Naoto.

"Ye….. Yeah, a… aku ada di salah satu toko juga Sou…..… A….. Aku….. Mohon….. Tolong….!" Koneksi kita terputus, sepertinya pulsa Naoto juga habis.

Aku harus menyelamatkannya, tapi bagaimana caranya, aku pun masih terperangkap didalam toko Nista ini, sialan.

"_WHEN IN DOUBT, KNOW YOUR WAY OUT"_

Uweeeeee, itu kan,,,,,,,,,,, pintu belakang, yup, benar sekali, ini adalah hari keberuntunganku. Aku dan Nanako segera berlari melalui pintu belakang, dan segera berusaha menolong Naoto. Kami dengan cepat dan _silent_ mencari dari took took yang ada di daerah itu. Kami sudah mencari diseluruh toko kecuali di toko terakhir yang belum kami periksa. Itu adalah toko yang menjual Narkoba. Entah kenapa toko tersebut tidak bisa kami buka dari luar. Sepertinya Naoto sudah membarikadenya dari dalam.

Aku mencoba untuk mendobrak masuk kedalam, sangat susah ternyata, baru setelah lebih dari 15 kali coba, pintu itu terbuka. Aku segera berlari masuk ke dalam, Nanako berada tepat dibelakangku. Belum lama berlari kami berhasil menemukan _"News Boys Cap"_ dan Taurus Raging Bull milik Naoto. Disampingnya terdapat tulisan _"Run Escape" _yang terbuat dari darah kering. Apa maksudnya ini. Teka teki apa lagi yang dibuat olehnya. Ayolah Naoto ini bukan saatnya untuk memcahkan teka teki.

_…._

Kami berdua dikagetkan oleh sebuah Toples kaca tempat penyimpanan Heroin yang terjatuh kelantai. Dan tiba tiba, dari kegelapan munculah sesosok perempuat berperut bolong dan bertangan empat yang membuatku sangat mual.

"Naoto, apakah itu kamu?" Tanyaku bingung.

Zombie aneh itu memang mirip dengan Naoto, cumin yang satu ini 100x lebih…. Ugh, mual aku dibuatnya. Tidak lama kemudian Zombie ini mulai meraung raung, dan berlari kea rah ku. Ugh, aku harus mempertahankan Diri Sendiri, dan juga diri Nanako.

* * *

><p>=== End Of Chapter 3 ===<p>

=== Na…. Naoto! ===

* * *

><p>Huuuuuhhhhh akhirnya setelah agak lama, ke update juga chapter 3 ^^v.<p>

Dan buat Fans nya Naoto sorry ya ^^v. Jangan di Flame dong Ampoooonnnnn.

Yup, Chapter4 akan seger saya update, Muahahahah =D.

Chapter 4 : Mother Vs Raging Bull, Coming Soon XD.

Sorry ya di Chapter ini Fict nya sedikit lebih pende ^^v.

Read n' Review Yo ^^v.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kamiigami had Pawned by Naoto Fans".<em>


	4. Chapter 4 : Mother Vs Raging Bull !

Halooooooooo, Readers ^^.

Yay, This is Abal 'n Gajhe Fict, "Persona 4! Outbreak".

Masih dalam Fict Abal 'n Gajhe ini, tapi tidak bersama Kamigami lagi ^^v.

Melainkan bersama "IGN Lisa Caramoy" Sekarang, yey ^^v.

Readers bisa panggil aku Lisa or Caramoy, terserah Readers yang Penting Hepi.

Yey, ternyata Fict ni sudah menyenggol angka 12 dalam jumlah Review, Masih kurang 28 Review lagi untuk memenuhi target Caramoy, Uweeee ^^v.

Yay, ayo kita Bales Review di Chapter sebelumnya ^^v.

Maya Megumi : Yay, Thanks udah Review, ok akan saya Update ^^v.

TripleBang LeadGuitarist : Yay, Rifki is here. Iyalah, Sepintar pintarnya orang, kalo lagi panik pikirannya jadi kacau. Iya nih ._., typonya Rese sekali.

Magnum Classic : Owh, soal Pulsa sih selaw aja, aku ikhlas ngisiin kamu pulsa 10K, karena aku Say…..(*Digaplok sama Kamigami). Wow, Epic, ngumpet dibalik bakwan. Emang iya typonya disini sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya, lagi Musim Typo sih disini u_u.

Royal Chaser : Amiiiinnnnnnnn…

Fauntleroy & Walter : Iya nih ._., gara gara kebanyakan nonton Binar Bening Berlian, Btw Jag udah dapet donor mata tuh dari bu Dinda (Hadeeehhhhh, ngomongin Sinetron). Wakakakaka, tulisannya salah (Sotoy sih lu). Kemaren lebih parah lagi, pas Mau nulis Your malah jadi "You're" wakakakaka. Maaf Walter, Topimu sudah terlalu sering dipake "RERE" jadinya tanda Tanya deh (?). BTW, sekarang Corpse Shooter keluar loh,, untuk memperingati hari Valentine.

AbracaForte : Yay, Kagami, ok ok, jangan lupa ngASKUS ye. ^^v.

Yay, Now, we're on Chapter 4. Di Chapter ini Souji Seta akan berhadapan melawan Naoto yang telah berubah menjadi _"Special Infected"_ .

Dan Akhirnya, lagi lagi OC milik _"Fauntleroy & Walter"_ yang sempat muncul di Chapter 2, Yap OC itu adalah _"Doc. Sanderson"_, Horeeeee ^^v.

Ok deh Ayo Kita Mulai Aja ^^v…

Disclaimer : Persona 4 (C) is belongs to Atlus. Doc Sanderson is belongs to My Friend. I just have this Abal 'n Gajhe Fanfict..

Warning, AU, Gajhe, Typos yang disebabkan oleh micropot word & kemalasan Author, dan Ke abalan Stadium 4 ^^v. Dare to Read 'n Review ^^v

* * *

><p>Persona 4! Outbreak!<p>

Kamigami (C)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4 : Mother VS Raging Bull!<em>

* * *

><p>[[[ SOUJI POV ]]]<p>

Naoto mulai berlari ke arahku dan berhenti sekitar 2 Meter dari jarak aku beridiri lalu memuntahkan suatu cairan keras, dengan sigap aku melakukan _Back Step_ 3 kali sehingga tidak terkena oleh cairan itu. Lalu aku berlari kearah Taurus Raging Bull yang tergeletak di tanah, dengan _Agility _yang cukup memadai aku berhasil menghindari sabetan tangan Naoto, dan segera menarik Nanako keluar dari ruangan itu. Sungguh aku tidak percaya akan berhadapan dengan temanku sendiri, sesama anggota IT.

Kami berlari Menuju kearah _"Wakizahi"_ yang tadi tergeletak di jalan (Baca Chapter sebelumnya), dan memerintahkan Nanako untuk pergi berlindung. Nanako adalah anak yang penurut, ia segera berlari mencari tempat untuk berlindung. Ok, sekarang kembali ke masalah Naoto yang telah berubah menjadi Monster ini. Dia tidak henti hentinya memuntahkan cairan keras itu ke arahku, dan untungnya Agility ku cukup tinggi untuk menghindari cairan keras itu.

Setelah melakukan _Manuver_ dangan baik aku segera menyabetkan pedang pendek itu ke arah leher Naoto, sabetan itu tidak cukup kuat untuk memutuskan kepalanya, setelah melakukan serangan tersebut, aku segera berlari mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari muntahannya, lalu meraih Ragin Bull milik Naoto dan menembaknya tepat di bagian dahinya, tapi sial, tembakan _headshot_ itu tidak segera membuat Naoto tewas, bahkan tembakan tadi tidak menghasilkan _Knockback_ yang cukup baik. Tembakan tadi merupakan petaka, beberapa zombie mulai berlari ke arahku karena mendengar suara tembakan itu.

Tapi tiu semua bukan halangan yang berarti, mereka semu kecuali Naoto, sangat mudah untuk di pukul mundur, hanya dengan satu pukulan keras di bagian kepala, suduh cukup untuk membuat mereka terpukul mundur, setelah beberapa menit memukul mundur para zombie itu sekarang hanya tersisa aku dan Naoto, dan ini akan menjadi _By One_, apa aku harus teriak "_WOW!"_ ?

Aku mengajak Naoto berlari lari kecil, dan Menusuk kepalanya dengan Wakizashi hingga menyebabkan cipratan darah keluar melalui mukanya, tetapi hal ini tidak perlu aku teriakan _"WOW!"_, karena bahkan hal ini tidak membuat sebuah Knockback, melainkan membuat aku hampir saja terkena oleh serangannya. Disaat aku sedang mencoba membunuh Naoto yang sungguh sangat merepotkan ini. Tiba tiba aku mendengar suara teriakan Nanako.

"Big Bro…..." Teriak Nanako dari jauh.

Mendengar teriakan itu, aku segera berlari meninggalkan Naoto dan segera mencari Nanako yang tadi bersembunyi, dan setelah beberapa langkah berlari menjauh dengan Naoto yang masih mengejar dari belakang aku menemukan Nanako dan tiba tiba….

_BOOOOOOMMMMMM…._

Sebuah ledakan terjadi tepat di belakangku, dan ledakan itu membuatku terpental sejauh 3 Meter. Segera setelah aku kembali berdiri, kulihat Nanako yang tidak terkena ledakan itu, dan di sampingnya tampak seorang laki laki yang wajahnya tidak asing lagi bagiku, dia adalah…

"Doc Sanderson, itu kamu?" Tanyaku.

"Hey, kita bertemu lagi, Wahahahaha." Sanderson tertawa layaknya orang gila yang kabur dari RSJ (Caramoy dibacok oleh Fauntleroy).

"Auwwww, Sakit." Keluhku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang luka akibat terbentur oleh tanah.

"Hahahahahaha, sepertinya kamu baru saja mencium tanah dengan mesra." Lawak Sanderson yang sangat garing.

"Hahahahahaha, Maafkan aku karena telah melontarkan sebuah granat tepat di belakangmu." Sambungnya masih tertawa gajhe.

"Hehehehe, jadi bgaimana dengan urusanmu?" Tanyaku ikutan tertawa gajhe.

"Ah, kamu kepo sekali, hahaha." Jawab Sanderson sambil memukul pundakku dengan keras.

"Hahaha, apakah kau sudah menemukan keponakanmu?" Tanya Sanderson.

"Eh, iya ini keponakanku, namanya Nanako." Aku memperkenalkan Nanako kepada Sanderson.

"Yah, terima kasih karena kamu telah menyelamatkan aku dari Zombie itu." Sambungku.

"Ehm, Speaking of witch, itu Zombienya belum matu loh." Tunjuk Sanderson kearah Naoto dengan muka _Poker Face_ nya.

Naoto yang tadi terkena oleh ledakan Granat pun berdiri, dan kembali berlari kearahku dan mulai menyerangku dengan membabi buta, sepertinya dia fans berat ku, NO, hanya bercanda. Untuk mengurangi resiko terkena muntahannya, aku mulai menjaga jarak aman dan menmebakinya menggunakan Raging Bull. Setelah 4 kali menembak…

"Agh, celaka pelurunya habis." Gerutuku.

"Hey, mengapa kau bisa kehabisan peluru? Ini untung saja aku masih membawa cadangan peluru _.50 GOEX_ yang tidak pernah aku pakai ini." Sanderson melemparkanku sekotak peluru GOEX, dan mulai menembaki Naoto menggunakan _Ruger _nya.

Setelah beberapa menit menembak, entah mengapa Sanderson menarik tangan Nanako dan berlari menjauh sambil masih menembaki Naoto, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dan aku tetap terus menembaki Naoto menggunakan Raging Bull.

"Souji…. Berlari Menjauh…" Teriak Sanderson masih sambil menembak. Dan setelah Sanderson berteriak…

_BOOOOOOMMMMMM…._

Yup, setelah Sanderson berteriak, Tubuh Naoto tiba tiba meledak, dan jarak antar aku dengan Naoto tidak terlalu jauh, hal ini menyebabkan lagi lagi terkena oleh ledakan, kali ini ledakannya 3 kali lebih kuat, dari ledakan yang dibuat oleh lontaran Granat Sanderson. Tubuhku terlempar sangat jauh dari tempat aku berdiri, dan kepalaku berhasil memecahkan sebuah etalase kaca yang terdapat di sebuah toko. Setelah menabrak etalase kaca, kepalaku terbentur oleh tembok, benturannya sangat keras, sehingga membuatku tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p>Aku terbangun, dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, Kami berada di dalam toko kecil berukuran 3x5 dengan pintu yang teelah dibarikade dengan kuat. Disampingku terdapat Nanako yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap. Dan di depan Barikade, Sanderson sedang mengintip keluar melalu jendela yang terdapat di toko itu.<p>

"Sanderson, dimana kita?" Tanyaku.

"Kau sudah bangun, kita masih berada didaerah pertokoan." Jawab Sanderson sambil menyalakan sepuntung rokok.

"Tadi kau tak sadarkan diri akibat terbentur ooleh tembok itu." Sambung Sanderson menunjuk kearah tembok retak yang berad tak jauh dari tempat aku duduk.

"Ugh…. Mata kiriku seperti tidak bisa melihat…." Kataku sambil memegang mataa kiriku.

"Hem, sepertinya mata kirimu kemasukan kaca, ambilah ini." Kata Sanderson melemparkan sebuah _"Eye Patch"_ kearahku.

"Beristirahatlah nak, besok kita akan pergi ke tempat yang aman, Fort Xenataor." Perintahnya.

"Tapi aku harus pergi ke Iwatodai, temanku menunggu disana." Protesku.

"Lagi lagi kau merubah arah rute perjalanan, baiklah besok kita akan pergi ke Iwatodai terebih dahulu, mungkin saja disana banyak terdpat Kentang, payah Inaba tidak memiliki Kentang." Gerutu Sanderson.

"Apa, jangan bilang kalau urusanmu adalah mencari kentang?" Tanyaku heran.

"Tentu saja, sebagai dokter aku harus makan, dan harga kentang di Fort Xenataor sedang melonjak" Jawabnya.

"Jadi kamu dokter sungguhan?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, apa mukaku tidak terlihat seperti seorang dokter?" Tanya Sanderson.

"Hey, sebaiknya kau tidur, besok kita harus segera berangkat ke Iwatodai." Sambung Sanderson.

Aku mulai membaringkan diri, dan menutup kedua mataku, ternayata Sanderson adalah seorang dokter sungguhan, aku akan Tanya besok kepadanya, Apakah ada cara untuk menyembuhkan Nanako, atau memang sudah tidak ada cara lagi untuk menyembuhkannya. Sudahlah, aku harus cepat sampai Iwatodai, Yosuke menungguku disana.

=== End of Chapter 4 ===

=== Mother Vs Raging Bull ===

* * *

><p>Yay, Update juga Chapter 4, Minggu depan udah mau ulangan Duh =.=<p>

Dan buat Fans nya Naoto sorry ya ^^v. Jangan di Flame dong Ampoooonnnnn, saya Khilaf….

Yup, Chapter 5 akan segera saya update, terus R n R ya kawan ^^v.

Chapter 5 , Coming Soon XD, stay R n R, Guys.

"_Kamigami had Pawned by Fauntleroy"._


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2 : Outrun!

**Persona 4! Outbreak!**

**Chapter 4.2 : Outrun!**

* * *

><p>"We're Gonna made our way out from Yasoinaba"<p>

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari pagi telah menyinari emperan emperan toko toko berderet pada daerah itu, burung pun mulai berkicau kicau dengan indah nan merdunya. Amboy, keindahan dan kemerduan itu dapat membuat kita lupa akan….<p>

Hah, sinar matahri pagi telah mener[a mukaku dengan hangat, karena kehangatan tersebutlah aku segera terbangun dari tidurku, dari peristirahatanku. Kulihat Sanderson sedang membakar Cerutunya yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari Kotak Cerutu yang dia simpan di dalam _Trenhj Coat_ nya. Setengah batang habis dalam satu kali hisapan yang kuat. Sepertinya dia adalah perokok yang…. Mendewa?

"Hei….. Kau… cepatlah bergegas! Kita akan segera membuat jalan keluar dari Kota terkutuk ini." Perintah Sanderson yang tiba tiba melirik tajam padaku.

"Dan jangan lupa kenakan _Eye Patch_ itu." Sambungnya yang dengan segera menghisap habis cerutu yang tadi telah dibakarnya.

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. Aku segera berdiri dari tempat peristirahatanku, dan meggaruk garuk kepalaku yang rasanya sangat gatal. Sangking gatalnya sepertinya aku ingin memerintahkan sang manusia kadal yang terdapat pada film serial kartun Superhero Amerika tersebut untuk menggaruk kepalaku.

Aku segera masalah rambutku yang gatal, karena Sanderson segera mengeluarkan sebuah kertas karton yang bergambarkan sebuah… ehm… Denah? Peta? Sanderson segera menunjuk salah satu tempat yang terdapat pada karton tersebut, seraya menatapku dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Kita akan segera membuat pelarian dari Kota ini. Tetapi sebelum itu…." Sanderson menarik nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya.

"Jngan pernah melupakan perut kita, karena jika kit melupakan mereka, bisa bisa kita tidak akan pernah berhasil keluar dari kota ini." Sambung Sanderson.

"Souji… Apakah _Department Store_ ini kira kira mempunyai makanan?" Tanya Sanderson.

"Ehm….. sepertinya Junes… Ya pasti di _Department Store_ tersebut terdapat Makanan." Jawabku mengira ngira.

"Ok….. Baiklah. Souji, kau dan anak ini harus mencari makanan di tempat tersebut,. Lihat. _Department Store_ terletak 25 Blok dari sini. Pencarian makanan ini akan berlangsu sangat melelahkan dan berbahaya.25 Blok bukanlah jalan yang mudah untuk dilewati pada saat saat genting seperti ini." Jelas Sanderson.

"Anak kecil ini merupakan tanggung jawabmu sendiri. Jaga dia dengan baik, atau kau akan kehilangan dia untuk selama lamanya. Ingat lakukanlah dengan cepat dan ingat pesanku. KEMBALILAH DENGAN SELAMAT." Sambung Sanderson.

"Kami berdua….. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Aku membawa Mobil Pick Up kesini. Ya. Mobil Pick Up yang sudah Usang dan penuh karat. Tetapi Mobil tersebut masih bisa digunakan. Dan Kebetulan sekali bensinnya akan mencari Bensin dan Air untuk Radiatornya." Jelas Sanderson lagi.

"Segeralah kalian bergegas. Aku akan segera pergi mencari Bensin dan Air _Pick Up Got Thirsty Too_. Dan untukmu. Ambilah ini. Untuk mempertahankan diri dari Makhluk Makhluk keparat itu." Sanderson memberikan ku sebuah benda yang dibungkus oleh Koran Koran bekas, dan setelah membuka bungkusannya, dan ternyata di dalam bungkusan tersebut terdapat sebilah Golok.

"Selamat Natal." Sanderson segera meninggalkan kita berdua di toko yang sepi dan suram ini.

Kita harus segera bergegas, _The Food Hunt Will Be Started._

* * *

><p>Sekapur Sirih dari Sang Author Aneh nan Gajhe<p>

* * *

><p>Yo, Minna. Sorry lama update gara gara saya kecanduan main game "Assassin's Creed" di laptop (sekalian promosi nih). Sorry kalo ada Typo yang tiba tiba menyusup di dalam fict saya ini layaknya maling yang mencuri kost-an ane. Jadi maaf karena Fict Abal ini jadi makin abal karena skill saya menurun (Drastis).<p>

Ini cuman Short Update kok, makannya masuk ke Chapie 4.2 (Gak ada yang nanya). Itung itung biar bisa latihan nulis Fict lagi. Soalnya Bete dirumah, mainannya di Laptop cumin itu itu aja, DetIsland, Asinancreed, TheGooFader, BlezBlu, dan ResideEpil. Itu mulu diulang ulang jadi bosen deh.

Hari ini saya dapet dukungan dari kawan saya "Fauntleroy" yang tadi habis ngajak Nobar "Sapiderman" di Plaza Indonesia. Pokoknya hari ini seru banget. Dari ngobrol ngobrol soal Sekolah, Pelajaran, Guru Galau, Hingga "Dead Frontier", makannya saya jadi ngelanjutin fict ini, walaupun hanya Short update.

Oh, iya. Ternyata selera saya sama Fauntleroy masalah perempuan itu ga beda beda jauh, malah bisa dibilang sama, LOL. Kami sama sama CRUSH sama salah satu Author dari Fanfiction Paradise yang Mendewa, dan merupakan panutan kita dalam membuat Fict (emang iya apa?).

Dan Yang buat Review di Chapter 4, sorry saya belum sempet bales Review Review kalian. Mungkin Review reviewnya akan saya balas di Chapter 5, Semoga saja.

Dan saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada anak anak Fanfiction Paradise dan Dead Frontier KAskus yang telah memberikan review pada Fanfiction ini. Terima Kasih.

* * *

><p>POLL<p>

* * *

><p>Tolong di jawab melalui Review (haruskah) untuk menjaga kelangsungan Fanfict Gajhe Persona 4 ini.<p>

Karena Author males nulis cerita Souji yang harus pergi ke Junes dan Sanderson yang pergi nyari Bensin.

Jadi Tolong [ilih Poll ini ya kawan (Dasar Author Pemales *plakk.

* * *

><p>1-Author menulis Ceita Souji berburu makanan Di Junes.<p>

2-Author menulis Cerita Sanderson yang berburu Bensin dan Air.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading, No Flame Please, Don't forget to RnR?<p> 


End file.
